


Who Do You Choose To Be?

by Lifeclaw



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Things are going to get weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeclaw/pseuds/Lifeclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arcade may have been saved by Wreck-It Ralph and the gang, but that doesn't mean that the worse is over. Something is stirring inside the Arcade, and everything as we know it is about to change. Cy-bugs, background stories, and endless questions are waiting to be answered. Who do you choose to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Wreck-It Ralph franchise.

 

 

 Things may not always be as they seem.

Do you understand this my child?

Those who are bad may be good.

Those who are good may be bad.

It makes no difference.

We are who we are.

But _you_ must learn to see this for yourself.

You must learn to see others for who they _really_ are- not just who they pretend to be.

You must learn to be yourself, despite what the world says.

Knowing this, will you see people differently?

I should hope you do.

Will you see a villain, and think of him as evil?

Will you see a hero, and think of him as good?

Understand my child, you must understand.

We are who we are. This can not change.

But it is who you chose to be that is important.

So, my child.

I must ask.

Who do you choose to be?


	2. Forgotten Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Humans may have forgotten- but they certainly hadn't.

Dead.

So many where Dead.

_You can't do this to them! They have done nothing wrong!_

Their children, their queens, their King, the first of the Cy-bugs- and their Creator.

Oh, by the stars, the humans had killed their Creator.

_Please! Don't do this!_

And for what?

Because they existed?

Because they had tried to help?

_Be silent!_

The Cyber Bugs had been created to help heal the Earth, to heal and nurture it back to life.

Humans had long ago left the home world, which had all but been destroyed over decades of over use of resources.

And healed it they had. Humans were hopeful. Perhaps now, they had said, with the help of the cyber bugs they could go back to a new Earth.

By their design, cy-bugs eat and then regenerate what ever they ate. Plants, animals, you name, they could regenerated it. The data or DNA they took in was sent through their system back to the Core, where the first cyber bug, their King had been born. There, in the Creator's lab, whatever they sent would be reborn in test tubes, stronger than before.

Some wanted to use it on people, but the Creator denied them. Cy-bugs, he said, were for the Earth. Not humans. While they were some sore spots about this, the cy-bugs had thought that they were friends with the humans. They thought they could co-exist peacefully.

But the humans had tried to kill them instead.

_They are nothing monsters! Monsters that you created!_

They weren't exactly sure what happen.

One moment they had been happily helping the world, and the next the General was in front of them, informing them that under Federal law they were to be deactivated in three weeks time.

_I don't understand! P-please- just- just leave my children alone!_

In a desperate attempt to save them, their Creator had went straight to the Chief of Cybernetic Corps, the company that funded their Creator and help create them.

The Chief however said they were murders and unnatural.

_They Are Not Your Children! If you continue to side with these killers, you will force our hand! We do not wish to kill you, but we will if this foolish behavior continues!_

When the tanks had first came rolling in on their Tower, their Creator had stood his ground, standing in front of them with his arms separate out as if to protect them.

What a brave, brave man their Creator had been.

_What have they done wrong?! Why are you doing this?!_

The soldiers seemed unsure what to do, unwilling to shoot humanity's brightest who had saved them all.

Even the General seemed unsure if this was a good idea.

The Chief, however, had no such restraint.

He shot their Creator without remorse.

Silence followed for but moment.

And then the cyber bugs screamed.

Every cyber bug, young, old, from King to citizen attacked with a fury that no one had seen before.

Whatever the reason for humanity's attack on them, it no longer mattered to the bugs. All that mattered was that their Creator was dead and that they would _kill_ those responsible.

That was many, many years ago.

No human even remembered why they were fighting anymore. To them, the bugs were the villains, a cybernetic virus that weighed waste to all that they touched.

So many were dead. Humans, animals, cyber bugs- none were spared in the war.

And it was a war that would continued to be fought to until every last human was gone from the Earth.

For while the humans did not remember, the cy-bugs did.

While the humans did not remember their purpose, the bugs did. They would kill ever last human that remained on Earth. The other humans, ones that lived on other worlds and had all but given up on taken back Earth would be left alone. Because even if they hated the humans, they knew not all humans were at fault, and they had no wish to kill younglings (unlike the humans who stayed on Earth, who killed the cy-bug's younglings before they were born).

And when all were dead or gone from Earth, they would continue with what their Creator started. They would heal the world, their Creator's birthplace, and regenerate everything.

At then, maybe, just maybe, they could finally find peace and mourn the lost of their Creator.

.

.

.

.

.

_Snippets from the Cy-bug data archives: _

_While the Cy-bugs were very keen getting rid of humans on Earth, that does not necessarily mean that they did not regenerate some humans along with the parts of the planet that they had a firm hold on. In fact, The Queen required that every person killed must be analyzed at their core. If they were deemed worthy by the Queen, they would be regenerated at added to the cause. One such person was a young man named Dr. Brad Scott, a human who they discovered was the last_ _surviving_ _kin of their beloved Creator._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do y'all think? I'd like think that this is something that hasn't been done before, or that you probably weren't expecting this. Review please! Let me know if you see any mistakes.


End file.
